Unthinkable Couples
by niyanna
Summary: Like the title says. I pair couples you probably never thought of, each chapter a different couple.Rating had changed. Ch6: Nana&Young Link!
1. Zelda& Luigi

I needed something to do.

Summary:Unthinkable couples. I pair couples you never thought could seem so possible. Each chapter has a different unthinkable couple, suggestions are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM!

enjoy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter1: Zelda & Luigi.**

"Zelda! Where are you?" Luigi called, "Come on we're going to be late. Those tickets become invalid if we're even 5 minutes late!" Luigi was dressed in a tux with a green tie, his hair was combed and he had left his hat in his room on purpose. Ever since he had started going out with Zelda he had more confidence and he didn't need his hat as a security blanket(except he had to wear during battles). He had been looking forwards to this night for a long time. As he waited at the bottom of the stairs he heard Zelda comming.

"I'm comming, just give me a second... there." He heard her say and then he saw her. She was wearing a light blue strapless dress different from her usual pink dress, with an even lighter blue shall with blue shoes to match. She had her gold triforce earings with little diamonds in the middle, red lipsitck and her blond hair had been curled at the end.

Peach was standing in the backround looking as proud as a mother sending her daughter off on a first date and Samus behind with her hands on her hips shouting things like 'Have her home before ten o'clock!' or 'Don't try anything funny or else!' like a father sending his daughter off on a first date.

Zelda walked down the stairs, it seemed to Luigi that her eyes lit up the room because the moment she came, the room was brighter, warmer, and it felt safer.

"You look beautiful." He said to her, holding out his arm for her to take.

"You look dashing there yourself," Zelda said taking his arm into her own, "Is that new?" She put her hand on his chest feeling the fabric of the tux. "It must have cost a fortune!"

"Well..." Luigi started, "Actually it's a rental, it has to be returned tomorrow or else i'll get fined and it has to be as clean as was when I got it or their gonna bill me a big one." They walk down the hall towards the door. "And I have to be my brother's personal slave for 1 month, but it's worth it."

"You could have borrowed Falco's." Zelda said resting her head on his arm as they walked.

"Have you seen that thing! It not only has patches, it also has feathers comming out the wazoo. That is not a tux." Luigi said laughing and Zelda laughed with him. They were out the door and there was a car waiting for them.

"So, hon, where exactly are we going?" Zelda said looking at him as Luigi opened the passenger side door for her.

"You'll see, and I promise it's something special." Luigi said, kissed her forhead and closed the cardoor. Luigi ran, almost slipping and sliding, to the driver's side. Zelda giggled but then quieted down when Luigi got in. _Could this be the night? Could this be the night that my whole body has been yearning for?_ Zelda thought, _Could this be? _They both remained silient through out the duration of the trip.

Suddenly, Luigi stopped the car. He opened the glove box and pulled out a huge map, and on the map, Zelda saw a green dot, with a closer look she reconized the location marked. Zelda didn't tell him this, she did not want to spoil the night. Luigi put the map back after confirming they were going in the right direction, then he leaned over and gave her a kiss saying, "Don't worry I know exactly where I'm going." Usually that means, 'I have no idea where I'm going.'

Eventually, they got to where they were going. When Luigi opened her door, Zelda gasped and put her hand over her mouth to keep her self from screaming. She had known where they were going, she knew exactly how to get there, and she had been there so many times to count, but it had never looked so beautiful like it did that night. The Vienias, the best opera house around, famous for it's extravagant architecture, its booked entertainment, sold out shows, costumer service, and expensive tickets. The Vienias is not only an opera house, it has a ballroom, a library, rooms for overnight perfomers and their families or for very important people, and a place for hire.

Zelda had never seen it so beautiful, every light that had seemed so dull burned with ferocity, every marble pillar that was the color grey were now gold and silver, the stone steps now encrusted with jewels, the noises of the world around her seemed to fade when Luigi's voice brought her back.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Zelda answered, then holding him close, "And it is because you are with me that makes this special."

Luigi turned bright red, "Thank you." Holding her also, "We better get inside, or we'll be late."

Zelda nodded, starting to feel the bitter cold nip at her, they headed inside.

The show was cancelled. One of the actors had the flu and then gave the virus to almost every member of the cast. No money refund.

"I'm sorry, I know how much you wanted to see that one, Zel." Luigi said sitting on a couch in the lobby with Zelda beside him holding his hand trying hard to mask her disapointment, trying and failing. Luigi held her close to him and told her of the things that made her special to him. Then he got off the couch pulled out a black ring box, got down on one knee and said.

"Will you marry me."

Zelda was in shock, tears streamed down her face as she said.

"Yes! A million times, YES!" With that she jumped into his arms and passionately kissed him. Bistanders were clapping and chearing for the newly engaged.

After that, they stayed at the opera house for a couple of hours, they didn't want the other smashers to ask questions. They had decided to tell the others when they were ready, during that time the pair talked with people who were also bummed about the show being cancelled. Luigi started getting worried when he noticed Zelda growing pale, he made his way over to her.

"Zel? Are you all right?" Luigi asked taking her hand, she felt frail.

"I-I think I just need some fresh air." Zelda said and allowed Luigi to help her out the door. The air did make her look a little better but when she almost fell.

"We need to get you to a docter, now."Luigi said leading her inside, Zelda fainted when they got through the door. There was no color on her lips or her face, Luigi was on the ground holdingher, yelling for somebody to call an ambulance, praying that somehow she would be alright. A tear slid down his face, was he going to lose her so soon?

Back at the mansion, in Doctor Mario's care. Zelda was on a hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of things, her face pale, hardly any color in her lips.

"What's wrong with her?" Luigi asked Dr. Mario. They were across the room, Luigi stole quick glances at his beloved every chance he could.

"The flu." Dr. Mario replied.

"What? The flu causes stuffy noses, fevers, and sometimes vomiting." Luigi said, "What she has is not the flu."

"Well," Dr. Mario started to explain, "When elves get sick, the little things like a cold or the flu for example, it hits harder. Stronger symptoms, stronger effects, but don't worry, she'll be fine." and he went in to his office.

Luigi went to Zelda's bedside, held her hand and just stared. Her eyes fluttered open, and she turned her head to look around, and met eyes with Luigi.

"You gave us quite a scare." He said to her. She lifted her hand to touch his face and said

"I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry, if I had known that you were vulnerable like that, I--"

"But you didn't know, and besides elves are not that vulnerable." Zelda said sitting up, Luigi hurried to help her, feeling totally useless. "Now when are we going to set the date?"

"What?" Luigi said caught totally by surprise

"The wedding remember?" Zelda put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're getting married!" It was Peach's voice.

Zelda and Luigi looked towards the door to see Peach, Link, Samus, Mario, Ness, and Marth standing there. They had come to visit Zelda and wish her get well soon, they didn't know it would turn out like this. Link and Samus were in total shock, Mario was also in shock, his face blank as he tried registering the fact that his little brother was getting married before him. Ness had fainted and Marth was trying to wake him up, Peach was the only one who had the ability to speakat that moment. It was a total shocker. Nobody had ever thought that their relationship would go that far.

"Well I guess it's not a secret anymore." Luigi said.

"Suddenly Mario came up to him and said, "Good job! I'm proud of you, as long as I'm best man."Giving him a manly slap on the back that nearly knocked the wind out of Luigi.

"So," Peach said walking over to Zelda's bedside, "Where are you going to have the wedding?"

"Well," She started looking at Luigi for help. She didn't want to make a decision that they haven't even disscussed.

"Well, we haven't really set a date yet, but it's Zelda's decision on where." Luigi said answering her silient call.

" Well, I was thinking of maybe we could have it on Earth, Luigi's home planet." Zelda said with a smile.

Luigi had almost thought she would say Hyrule, but then she had grown very fond of Earth.

"Anything and everything you want." He said and taking her in his arms and kissed her long and soft.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of first chapter. You like? Review, and any flames will be used to feul the Mega Blaster Flame Cannon (comming soon)

Next chapter comming soon.


	2. Samus& Pikachu

Ch2! Yay! Many reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM!

Summary: Unthinkable couples. I pair couples that you don't think of or never thought could happen. Different chapter, different couple.

Oh and some of the couples aren't my idea, only the Zelda/Luigi chapter is mine. The others are my friends when I asked around. This is my friend Josh's idea, that I put into words. Hmm, maybe he should become a muse...

enjoy. R&R

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 2: Samus & Pikachu**

Pikachu POV**  
**

"Oh, Pikachu, your soft fur is is like a moment of heaven," Samus said craddling my body. _This is a moment of heaven!_

"And you are so strong in battle," She says to me, curling a tuff of hair on my head. The firelight played with her features, making Samus's blond hair seem golden-red, her pale skin dark with tan, and her green eyes flicker with every color of the rainbow. In only a tank top and pajama shorts. _Beautiful._

"I feel like I can do anything!" She said. _Anything? No, not on a first date.  
_

We were in the living room, the fire in the fireplace, candles lit, fruits and veggetables for a little meal, just the two of us. _Perfect. _We talked some more and watched the fire dance and dwindle till only a few sparks remained. Samus then turned to me and said.

"Oh, Pikachu this was the most romantic date I have ever been on!"

"The best?" I say back to her, as she picked up the grapes from the friut bowl.

"The best," She confirmed and she held a grape over my face. "Now open wide!"

"Ah!" I opened my mouth and ate the grape and opened my mouth for another.

END POV

Outside the living room.

"Come on Ness it'll be funny! All you have to do is help me put grape juice in balloons and help me drop them on people when they pass through the hallway that goes to the dining hall. I know how to get to the overpass on top, the others will be sitting ducks!"

"We'll be sitting ducks Y. Link, but I like the plan. Alright I'm in!" Ness said.

"Good," Y. Link said, "Now we need grape juice."

"Why not orange juice?" Ness asked.

"Tch. Tch. Tch."Y. Link said waving a finger at him. "Ness, It truly has been to long since you pranked someone. Grape juice stains!"

"Oh."

"Well, since the grape juice isn't in the fridge, I have to assume that someone brought it in the living room and forgot to put it back," Y. Link said and opened the door to the living room and walked in with Ness right behind him.

"Darn! It's not here either!" Y. Link said moving pillows and other things in his search, "Must be somewhere else."

"Uh... Y. Link!" Ness called.

"What? did you find--?" Link said rushing over to where Ness was.

"Not exactly," Ness said, pointing towards a sleeping yellow mouse with an empty green labled bottle of grape juice in it's hands.

"Oh man!" Y. Link said putting his hand on his face.

"What?"

"Thats Bowser's speacial grape juice. It's spiked, has stuff in it that makes adults go loopy, turns their brains to mush," Y. Link said making a twirling motion with his hand. "It's marked with a green lable," Pointing to the bottle.

"That explains a lot."

"What is he doing?" Y. Link asked refering to the opening and closing of Pikachu's mouth.

"I think he's eating," Ness answered.

"And drooling," Y. Link said discusted. "Wake him! Before he drools every where!"

"Wait! I think he's saying something!" Ness said. Both boys leaned to hear.

"_Samus._"

There was no mistaking it. The mouse was dreaming about the scariest, toughest woman smasher ever.

"AH!" Both boys screammed.

"Wake him up now!" Y. Link shouted. Ness started shaking Pikachu violently.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-" Pikachu woke up. "What happened? What happened to Samus? What did you do?"

"He's been brain mashed!" Ness shouted.

"Not so loud," Pikachu said.

"We need to debrain masherize!" Y. Link said.

"Is that even a word?" Ness asked.

"No, but it sounded cool," Y. Link answered.

"Right. Lets go!" Ness said, taking Pikachu with them.

When they were gone.

"God! I thought they would never leave!" Samus said coming from behind the couch. She picked up the empty bottle that was there and she looked at it.

_ Spiking Pikachu's drink and then flirting with him. That should teach Falcon a lesson to pay more attention to me. _And she drank the last drop, crushed the bottle, threw it in a trash can and left the room. The fire died out and the room darkened.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End ch2.

Revenge is bitter sweet. Oh and for those who didn't get it. Pikachu and Samus on a little date, really is a dream, then becomes reality but just part of a plot for revenge.

Review. Flames will be shot back with my Mega Blaster Flame Cannon! (not comming soon)

Till next chapter and next couple! Wanna see a certain couple? Just review and tell me.

I accept guy/guy couple and girl/girl couples if you wish it. Always what the reader wants! Wait, except any Fox and Falco couples! Can't grant that cause I said I wouln't involve them.


	3. Peach& Yoshi

Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM.

I am very pleased with all the reviews I've gotten and I'll try to honor each request the best I can.

R&R. enjoy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 3 **

**Peach and Yoshi **

"Yoshi! Hurry up!" Peach screamed at the green yoshi.

Yoshi was falling behind due to the weight of 15 shopping bags on his back, in his hands, and even one in his mouth. When Peach goes shopping, she lives the term 'Shop till you drop' and Yoshi felt he was ready to drop. When Peach had asked him to go to the mall with her he had stupidly said yes, now he was kicking himself for it.

"I'm coming! Just ;pant, pant; give me a second." Yoshi said, panting hard. _Why me? Why me? _He thought as he switch the bag in his mouth to his hand

Yoshi had finally caught up with her only to find that she had gone to three other stores, she was carring 4 more bags, and was about to go in another.

"No! Stop! NOO!"Yoshi yelled. _Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? _

"Relax, it's a spa. I'm going in to get one of those buy one get one free spa treatment coupons for Zelda," Peach said to him. "Then I'm done for the day."

Yoshi breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! _

"Oh, and Yoshi," Peach said turning around to face him. "You could have used one of those karts to carry my bags, thats what Mario always does." Peach went inside to do what she needed to do.

Yoshi stuck his tongue out saying, "Mario has nothing on me! Phfft!" and he dropped a bag. He had forgotten the weight of his 15 bags of burden until he bent down to pick one up. "Ouch." Yoshi had become stuck trying to bend and reach the bag and trying to keep the others from falling.

Suddenly there was a hand that had picked it up for him, Yoshi looked up to see who the hand belonged to. It was Peach. Yoshi straightened out and before he knew it, Peach was taking bags off his back and loading them on a kart.

"Peach, I--" He started to protest but she raised her hand to silence him.

"If they were getting heavy, you should have told me." Peach said, a gentle smile on her face. When she had unloaded 10 bags from him she tried to push the kart but it was to heavy for her and the kart moved slow.

"Here let me." Yoshi said and he pushed the kart with ease while Peach stood by and watched. She was holding back tears.

Only second to Samus she is tough and tries to be as independant and free spirited as possible for a princess, she is used to people doing things for her but she never liked it. When people think she can't accomplish something, she strives to succeed.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked, they were on there way to the mini-van (Peach's shopping car).

"You asked me to come and help you." Yoshi answered her.

"No, I asked you to come with me to the mall, nothing on helping." Peach said, a little hurt from the fact that she needed help and moved ahead of him.

Yoshi couldn't take it anymore. _Should I do this? My deep secret and I'm thinking on blabbing to the world and her? I hope It's the right choice. _

"Peach, I like you." Yoshi blurted out

Peach stopped frozen, she has kind of a thing for him, but she didn't really know if he felt the same. She slowly turned around to face him.

"I really, really like you alot," Yoshi continued noting the effect. "I hope you feel the same?" _Please. Please. Please. Please..._

"Oh, Yoshi!" Peach said walking towards him, put her arms around Yoshi's neck and just held him saying, "I like you too."

Yoshi smiled _Yes! Woohoo! Thank you!_

"We best get going, the others'll get worried."

"Right. Oh and Peach?"

"Yes?"

"Pick you up at eight?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End chapter 3

That was nice and reviews are nicer. Review!

Okay, I'm going to discuss some matters that have come to my attention.

-Why Fox and Falco aren't going to featured is because, well, I'm just not into pairings with them cause they're my favorites. But I am thinking about a Falco pairing though.

-I accept requests but keep in mind that I have other pairings so they might come later.

-Yes I do except even the thinkable couples too.

-I do accept some guy/guy and girl/girl couple too. (I'm not sick. I just keek my options open)

That is all for now. I give my regards.

Until next chapter. Goodnight and Goodluck. (room fades into black)

Oh! (room brightens) And another thing I have a preview on the next unthinkable couple!

Drumroll please! (drumroll): Link and Kirby!

Now you have to read my next chapter to see how this turns out! Review!


	4. Link& Kirby

Chapter 4

Reviews! I'm so happy I can't stop smiling. I'm such a genius to have come up with this idea.

okay last chapter I gave a preview of the couple and I don't normally do that cause I like to keep the readers guessing, I just felt like doing that.

Link and Kirby... well I can say that my friend Deseree (She's my friend and I can't spell her name If my life depended on it) thought of it and a sort of senario to go with it her exact words were: "I can just see that puffball jumping into Link's arms, you know like one of those slow motion reunion scenes that play either that one piano peice or a romantic love song."

Okay maybe not exact, but I still kind of like the idea so I put it on paper. This was almost hard for me to do cause when I was typing I couldn't think, then after testing (STAR testing) I pulled out my notebook and just started writting about this couple. I am pleased with my work, and I hope everyone else will be too.

R&R. enjoy

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 4**

**Kirby& Link**

Outside, in a flower feild, sunset.

"Link!" A pink puffball running in slow motion.

"Kirby!" An elf clad in green running in slow motion.

Happy love music plays.

"Kirby!"

"Link!"

"Kirby!"

"Link!"

The pink puffball bounces into Link's arms, the elf laughs as Kirby does his signature "Hiie!"

They start dancing, twirling each other around.

"You are the best dance partner I ever had." Kirby said.

Just then a bunch of bright flashes went off and laughter could be heard.

Six smashers were hiding in the nearby bushes, Young Link; D.K.; Bowser; Gannondorf; Ness; and Sheik, they had chosen this time to attack by snapping photos.

Link blushed bright red, and Kirby was dazed by the camera flashes.

Young Link shoved a video camera in Link's face saying, "So this is where you run off to every afternoon. I can't wait to show everyone!"

"Like hell you are!" Link shouted and tried grabbing the camera from his younger self. But because of Young Link's smaller body, his youner self was able to get away and say to him,

"If you want it you have to catch me first!" and he ran off.

Link growled but didn't move.

_I know he wants to... _Kirby thought, Link was watching Young Link run away.

"Hey Link?"

"Yeah Kirby?" He answers, his eyes still following the younger elf.

"Go get 'im."

Link smiled and nodded to Kirby, he drew out his sword and ran after his younger self yelling, "Young Link I'm going to kill you when I catch you!"

Kirby noticed 5 other smashers trying to sneak away. "Not so fast there." and Kirby sucked the cameras into his mouth and swallowed. The 5 ran away.

Kirby could hear Link cursing as he tried to catch his younger self and then Young Link's protests. Kirby saw Link holding Young Link by the back of his tunic collar with one hand and smashing the video camera using his sword with the other.

Kirby smiled _Thats my Link!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End chapter 4.

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm very happy.

I kind of realize this might not be my best work ever but I think I can learn. And I didn't change the rating yet but it might change between chapters 5 and 11, yes I plan on going that far, even farther.

Until next chapter. Review.


	5. Mewtwo& Roy

chapter 5 sorry it took so long, so busy.XP

disclaimer: I own nothing.

I want to mention that the different couples are different realities, no relations to each other. But I made an exception, in this case.

This chapter belongs to Regii. I had planned on a Roy pair for this chappie but I couldn't think of anything except the original pair Roy/Marth, until Regii gave me this Roy couple. MAYBE a little SPOILER for a later chapter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000005000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 5**

**Roy& Mewtwo**

Roy was wandering around the mansion, he's been feeling very somewhat sad over the past few days. He hasn't seen Marth for the past few day which bummed him out even more than he already was.

Roy gave an exasperated sigh, and said to himself, "Might as well go and get something to eat, maybe i'll find Marth there."

_"Hello Roy,"_ a voice rang in his head.

"Oh. Hi Mewtwo." Roy said a little nervous.

_"I need your help with something in the library. It's very important." _said the psycic cat-like pokemon.

"I guess so, beats the hell out of what I was doing," and Roy followed Mewtwo down the hall.

_"Perfect." _

Roy was led into the library, imediately the door slammed behind him. Roy tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey! Wha--!" gasped Roy, suddenly he felt his weight lessenand he was floating.

Mewtwo was floating high up and he brought Roy to eye level with him. Roy was struggling to get free but had no such luck.

"What do you want?" said Roy angrily. He had agreed to help him, doing this was not necissary.

_"What do I want? An unusual question to ask. I want you." _said Mewtwo, so casually.

"You wha--?" sputtered Roy. "I'm sorry but ah I'm not your type."

_"Really? So then Mario's big speech_ _on that we are all the same, is a lie?" _inquired Mewtwo.

" No, it's not a li--"

_"So then I am your type. We are all the same." _cut in Mewtwo.

Roy sighed at this racially confused pokemon. Mario made the speech so people would respect other peoples speices. Not have sex!

"Er... I need to go now." said Roy and started his fruitless struggling again.

_"Who do you love?" _asked Mewtwo.

"I love Marth!"

_"Oh really? And you bet that he loves you?"_ sneered Mewtwo.

"Yes." said Roy with total conviction.

_"Think again!" _shouted Mewtwo.

Suddenly an image apeared out of thin air and hung in between Roy and Mewtwo. Roy couldn't believe what he saw, his lover Marth was kissing one of the ugliest person's in SSBM. Not him.

_"He clearly betrayed you." _said Mewtwo.

Roy hung his head, tears were like raindrops hitting the floor, and his heart was broken.

_"It's alright now I'm here. Do not cry."_ said Mewtwo, bringing Roy close to him.

Roy held on to him and started sobbing. How can this be? How could Marth do this to him? Mewtwo was comforting him, that was even weirder.

_"Feel better now?" _asked Mewtwo. _"Gotten over him?"_

Gotten over him? He'll never get over him, not the one who broke his heart and if Mewtwo was the psycic he was, he would know that.

_"If thats the way it is, I told myself I wasn't going to do this..." _and Mewtwo started working his psycic powers, sifting through Roy's mind, reading stuff, searching for something.

_"So cluttered in there, no wonder you can't go a day without runniing into something," _the voice echoed through Roy's head, sending shivers up his spine.

_"Ahah! Here we are, I'm starting to think I should have done this at the begining," _said Mewtwo pleased with himself. _"Now for a little erasing and replacing."_

Roy suddenly felt cold, he also felt his mind waging war on the intruder. A full out tug o'war in his mind trying to hold on to something that was slipping from his mind. He had lost and his mind surrendered, leaving him feeling empty inside.

_"Who do you love?" _asked Mewtwo.

"I... I... I... I..." Roy stammered, he didn't know what to think.

_"Who do you love?"_

"I... I love..."

_"Who do you love?" _this time more fiercely.

"I love you."

_"That's what I want to hear. Say it again!"_

"I love you."

00000000000000000000500000000000000000000000005000000000000000000000000000500000

**End Chapter 5**

I think I did nicely after being gone for so long.

and the last day of school too!

Hope you enjoyed Review and be merry!

Falco: You're insane!

Hey! Muses don't come till next chapter!( shoo's away with broom)


	6. Nana& Young Link

**Chapter 6.**

Alright! Chapter 6! Sorry it took so long.

The reviews from last chapter were good, some less than others, but good.

I hope I have some more!

Just so you know I have the couples on a list and I go by that order, so those who want to see their couple has to wait their turn. Keeps order in society.

oh and to the person who said that the word 'coming' is spelled wrong, NUH- UH. My dad says it's right, HAH!

Enjoy!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 6**

**Nana& Young Link.**

_Oh my God! Why is she here?_ Thought Young Link as he walked down the halls with his hands behind his head. He tried not to look behind him but he could not help it, and caught Nana's eye.

"Young Link!" she shouted, running to him holding some thing in her hands.

"Hey Nana, whats that?" Young Link pointed to the parcel in her hands as she caught up with him.

"Oh this?" Nana looked at it as if she had forgotten it was with her.

"Yeah that. Who's it for?" asked Young Link.

Nana's face turned bright red.

"I-I-I-It's nothing!" she stammered, shoving the parcel behind her back.

"Okay, thats fine," Young Link said picking up his pace. "What do you want?"

"W-What?" her face turning a brighter shade of red.

"Why did you call to me?"

"Oh, um... I... It was nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing?" she lied. Her face was as red as it could get, she really did not want to be there right at that point. She needed an excuse to get away, but her head was too clouded to think.

"Oh. Well I guess I'm doing alright." replied Young Link.

"Oh! You are unbelievable, and I mean it in the worst way!" and Nana ran off, unknowingly leaving the package at Young Link's feet.

"Hey! Nana! Wait! Wait!" he shouted and ran off in the direction she went, holding the parcel above his head.

But it was too late she did not hear him and she was out of his sight, leaving Young Link holding a package wrapped in brown packaging paper. It was a little larger than his hand, but lighter than it looked.

_Hmm... I wonder what's inside._

Young Link turned the package over, to find it addressed to him with no return address. He was shocked, he didn't know what to think except...

_Why did Nana have **my** mail? Hope she's not the one stealing my mail, she is such a nice person. Gahg! What am I thinking? I can't like a girl! I'm too young to even have a girlfriend, I think. Though she is pretty cute..._

His face turned bright red, Young Link shook his head to wash clean his thoughts. With the package in hand he ran down the hallway, up the grand central staircase, running over Pikachu, past the weird statue of Master Hand, and up the old servants port. Crawled through a narrow shaft and climbed down a hole via small ladder.

Not even his room is safe enough to open **this **package. Over the time he was at the mansion, he had found a secret room-slash-closet-slash-crevice, no one knows about it not even Ness. He decorated it the way he liked with posters and pictures and it was illuminated by a single window. This room was his own, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Young Link sat down on the floor with the package in his lap, he held it up to his ear and shook it. The sound of something sliding from one side to the other eminated from the box. Young Link hesitated form opening the parcel...

_What if it's a prank? Popo sending his sister to do his bidding? I am so going to kick his ass! If not? I'm still going to kick his ass!_

And Young Link hurriedly opened the box, he was totally surprised by what was inside.

A rose. A _**rose**_?

Young Link picked up the rose, and held it up to the light, which made it even more pretty. Maybe he wont be kicking Popo's ass any time soon, more like Popo kicking his for falling for his sister, and even worse Ness also has a thing for Nana too. Young Link smiled, she liked him, for all his pranks, jokes, roughness, and attitude, she liked him. why else would she go through all this trouble.

Young Link climbed out of his little hide-out with the rose in hand, he ran as fast as he could until he bumped into Mario.

"Have you seen Nana?" quickly asked Young Link.

"I think I last saw her in the kitchen," answered Mario. "She seemed a little upset though..."

"How's that?"

"She threw dishes at me," told Mario. "All I asked was why she was crying."

"Oh," said Young Link.

"You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?" asked Mario. "Why she was crying?"

"Uh... Well sort of. I think," answered Young Link sheepishly. "I think I messed up."

Mario finally got the bigger picture and smiled.

"Young Link... Take it from me, guys mess up all the time in relationships--"

"Thats just it! There isn't a relationship!" cut in Young Link.

"Let me finish," continued Mario. "Guys mess up all the time in relationships and women always get upset over it. Same for friendships and potential relationships. Women, no matter how old, want to keep their priorities straight. They don't like being confused."

"Don't see what this has to do with me?"

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't, it depends on how you look at it," said Mario. "The best thing is to let them know what you want, where you stand in their lives. The first step is admitting that there is something there, a spark. Second is to admit it to each other. Then ask where it will take you."

"Well..." hesitated Young Link. this wasn't something one could just tell anyone you meet.

"Don't worry, just between you and me," told Mario.

"Well... I think I like Nana, and I think she likes me back, but I don't think she knows that I like her," said Young Link. "And she gave me this..." Holding up the rose for Mario to see, "It was in a package adressed to me, she was carrying it and I... I think I may have embaressed her." telling Mario the story.

"'You think you embaressed her?"

"I... I might have been a little harsh," said Young Link, he sat on the floor back against the wall.

"Yes?" said Mario, kneeling down beside him. "Go on."

"I may have been a little blunt when she tried to start conversations," said Young Link looking back on the short conversation. "But I didn't mean it!"

"Then go tell her that," said Mario, moving to the side to let Young Link pass by. "Go tell her how much she means to you."

"Right!" and Young Link ran down the hallway.

Young Link found Nana in the kitchen, right where Mario said she was, and she was definitely upset, just as much as Mario said she was.

Smash! Crack! the sound of dishes hitting the door as Young Link tried to open it.

"Stop! It's me!" shouted Young Link, the sound had stopped and Young link was safely able to open the door.

"Oh! OMG! I am so sorry! I didn't hit you did I? Oh no!" Nana cried, her face bright red at the though of hitting her crush she had forgotten she had been upset.

"Uh, no you didn't, but good aim. Maybe you can use the bow and arrow, I can teach you," offered Young Link to Nana who was drying her tear stains from her cheeks.

By now both of them had forgotten the incident because both were concentrating on not blushing. Meh, kids.

"Um... Sure! I-I-I would like that very much," stuttered Nana as she accepted the invitation.

"I like you very much." the words just blurted out of is mouth before he could stop them. _Oh no! Ohno!Ohno!Ohno! Oh no! What did I just do!_

"I like you to," said Nana finding some sort of confidence from those words and she kissed him on the cheek. "How's Friday around noon sound?"

"G-Great!" it was Young Link's turn to stutter now.

"Awsome! I can't believe this is finally happening to me! I have to tell Popo!" squealed Nana.

Young Link's eyes flew open, "No! You can't tell him. Not just yet anyways. No one must know, not until were ready. I don't think I can take a barrage of questions right now."

"You're right, I understand, but Popo's my brother..." stated Nana.

"I-I know that, and maybe when we are ready to tell he'll be the first before anyone to know." said Young Link affectionatly.

"That's good! I have to go now, see you later!" and she gave him one more kiss on the other cheek, and jogged out the room leaving a stunned Young Link.

Young Link sank to the floor, he had just seen the transformation of a girl who cries all the time to a girl who has more confidence than ever. He now has a relationship. _Wow, I don't feel any different. I wonder if it's always this easy for us guys, wow. _

Young Link sat on the floor for hours until Mario came in.

"Did it work?" asked Mario.

"I did it my own way but yeah it worked." Young Link answered him, still sitting in the kitchen floor.

"Good," replied Mario.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, especially Nana, that you know about us," told Young Link, twidling his thumbs.

"Your secret is safe with me."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**End chapter 6**.

Finally! I finished the chapter! Yes!

I was very busy, I had tennis, homework, a guy...

awylder: Yes I have a guy, you just never asked lately. Didn't think I'd stay single forever? (I did at one point).

For those who know my updating habbits, I might not update for a while.

As for my other stories, I was afraid that someone would take my idea that I wanted to put them out there fast and did not think about the story's quality.

Until next time!


End file.
